snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Bennett
Basics Full Name: Simon Spencer Bennett Nicknames: Si Age: 28 Date of Birth: '''October 11th, 2056 '''Place of Birth: Place of Residence: '''Apartment in London, England '''Blood Status: '''Half Blood '''Patronus: '''Meerkat '''Boggart: Failure...not meeting the equal standings of his brother...may take many forms Early Life (2057-2068) Simon was born on a blustery fall day in 2057, the second son of Matthias and Naomi Bennett. His elder brother, Jonathan Jasper Bennett preceeded him by six years. His childhood was an adventurous one, probably brought on by the antics of both siblings for despite their age difference the brothers were quite close. When Jonathan first went off to Hogwarts it was Simon's first experience of being alone but he soon found fellow children closer his age including his brother's best friend's younger sister, Allegra Nairne. Life at Hogwarts 'First Year - (2068-2069)' Simon was sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor at his first opening feast at Hogwarts. He was the first Gryffindor in a while, his family made mostly of Hufflepuffs. However it wasn't hard to see that both traits of loyalty and bravery were present within the boy. Simon used his wide-eyed curiousity to firmly plant himself into the annals of Hogwarts and by the end of his first year was excited and ready for whatever the rest of his seven years at the school held for him. 'Second Year - (2069-2070' At first Simon wasn't sure just what his second year might entail but it didn't take long before his school life was changed forever. For it was on the train to Hogwarts that he met the boy who would become his best friend...Josh Carter and prove to make his schooling anything but boring. 'Third Year - (2070-2071)' 'Fourth Year - (2071-2072)' Fourth year brought the alumni ball and an exploration in dancing Simon would be hard-pressed to forget. At the first lessons, he played the safe card and offered to partner up with his best friend Josh's girlfriend since he was in detention for one thing or another. A gentleman at an early age, he felt it would be benificial for all three of them since he wouldn't have the ackwardness of a random girl as his partner and the couple wouldn't have to deal with another boy interfering with their relationship. 'Fifth Year - (2072-2073)' When Professor Lafay sought to attack fellow professor Carlton through an assignment posed to the students of Hogwarts, Simon joined his housemate Lexi Denver protecting the charms Professor's virtue...or more correctly, her office door. At the end of the term, he sat for his OWLs achieving the following grades in the subject areas he took. *Ancient Runes - O''' *Arithmancy - '''O *Charms - E''' *Defense Against the Dark Arts - '''O *Divination - P''' *Herbology - '''A *Potions - E''' *Transfiguration - '''O ''Sixth Year - (2073-2074) In his school letter before his sixth year, Simon was greeted by a great surprise; a captain's badge and letter from Madam Donovan their new head of house requesting him as the new Gryffindor quidditch captain. It was through this honor that he met one of his future best friends, Selina Skylar , a passionate first year who loved quidditch and wanted desperately to know if she had a chance to make the team. 'Seventh Year - (2074-2075) As his last term at Hogwarts started, Simon vowed to make sure he lived it to the fullest and make the most memories he could. However he had no way of knowing that the term would entail items he would sooner forget and some that he wished he could remember. With the removal of Headmaster Tate as the school's defense professor to be replaced by Lord Berty Borr, the seventh year Gryffindor approached the man for unofficial permission to teach his fellow students on the art of defense to suppliment the new 'professors' meager assignments. When it was granted, Simon teamed up with fellow seventh year Jimmy Wilkes to do their best to keep their younger classmates taught in the useful subject. His final act as a student of Hogwarts was to sit for his NEWTs to which he earned the following grades. *Charms - '''E *Defense Against the Dark Arts - O''' *History of Magic - '''P *Potions - O ' *Transfiguration - '''E ' Life After Hogwarts (2075-present) Simon has yet to fully decide what he wants to do with the rest of his life, having changed his mind from the earlier decision of following in his older brother's footsteps as an auror. Defense and law still holds an interest, but he is opening his mind a bit more to other options. As such, he took an opportunity to go to Wizarding University after Hogwarts, taking a few classes but not commiting himself to a full degree wanting to leave his options open over time. After a year at University, Simon applied to and was accepted into the YATI program in the MLE department of the British Ministry. His training to become and auror has begun. There was a rough begining but he's gradually found his nitch within the division with the help of his friends Sabel and Josh. Another new thing in his life, or rather a modified thing in his life is his relationship with Kyle Manning. Their friendship had rebooted since bumping in each other in Diagon Alley but as more time has progressed (and a chance kiss at a lunch) there is a hint of chance to them deepening their connection to each other. All that it might take is a little bit of pushing, either by fate or by the help of others in both their lives. They finally gave into dating, keeping the relationship secret mostly to keep Simon out of the line of fire from his boss and Kyle's uncle. However when Kyle's family history proved to be a bit more interesting (namely the fact that Jax was indeed her father) she broke off the relationship, reasoning she didn't feel right pulling Simon into the turmoil. Since then, in amonst time theieves and zombie illnesses (the latter of the two directly effecting Kyle) the two have worked on returning to their simple friendship. And Simon has returned to his more successful act of being a bachelor. All was not lost however as the free time alone(however rare during missions) allowed him to finally complete his wizarding law degree with honors to compliment his dwindling days as a YATI. Now a full blown auror and university graduate, Bennett is quite busy with cases and helping the newly recruited trainees under him. But he quite enjoys helping out where he can and even having YATIs under his wing. Especially given the absence of a certain collegue in later years. Family 'Angelina Bennett ' His newlywed wife. The missing half that made him whole and very happy. Once the assistant shopkeeper of Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions, she is now the owner of Sugarplums Sweet Shop. After three years of dating and nearly a year engaged, the couple are starting their lives together. '''Naomi Bennett Mother, wife and writer. A Hufflepuff often mistaken for a Ravenclaw, Naomi was one of those lucky girls who married her high school sweetheart; Matthias Bennett a fellow housemate a few years older then her. Upon graduation, she followed him as he traveled in his research, Matthias having already graduated from university awaiting his other half. However they eventually decided to settle down and be married living back in England allowing Naomi to attend Cambridge for her own literature studies. Her chosen career as writer allowed her the freedom she and Matthias needed as they started a family, first with Jonathan and then Simon, two boys she is proud to see have grown into wonderful young men. 'Matthias Bennett' Father, husband and Magizoologist. A graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Hufflepuff, Matthias had always had a facination with animals both magical and mundane. It let him to the field of Magizoology with a speciality in the health and care of the creatures wizards kept as familiars. While the interest spread to neither of his two sons, his caring nature of living things did which help led to Simon's rescue and rehabilitation of his pet bat. 'Jonathan Jasper Bennett' Older brother to Simon by a few years. Jonathan is an auror for the MLE department of the British Ministry of Magic. Sorted into Hufflepuff house when he was in Hogwarts, he's a loyal friend and family member and does his job of protecting innoscents well. He and Simon are quite close should the younger Bennett follow in his brother's footsteps, it shall be interesting to see what develops. Friends 'Joshua Carter' What began as a chance meeting on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of his second year turned into a long-time friendship. While sometimes they may seem like complete opposites, they are the best of friends, even when Josh tests the limits. Deep down Simon wouldn't change a thing with their relationship, knowing Josh keeps his life from getting boring and him from being too 'prefecty. 'Carter Phillips' With Carter being best friends with both Josh and Simon's cousin, Mina, it seemed only natural he and Carter would meet and possibly be friends. So when Simon subbed for the quidditch team his 4th year it was a perfect opportunity. Carter was always the more athletic of the two so it was somewhat of a surprise to Simon at least that he was chosen over Carter for captain. However the decision made by Madam Donovan and Professor Vindictus didn't cause any tension between them, the two friends working together with the rest of the team for two terms. And when he graduated leaving them, Simon was relieved that he could leave the lions in the more then capable hands of his friend. 'Sabel Dakest ' They met up again after Simon graduated on the streets of Diagon Alley. It was during their talks that the two young men decided to try and share a flat together, finally finding a flat that they could call their own. Simon and Sabel have survived nearly a year together with one an auror trainee and the other a student. However who knows what the future may hold for the former Gryffindors. 'Kurumi Hollingberry' Kurumi is like the younger sister Simon doesn't have biologically and the girl has told him on numerous occasions, he is very like one or more of her own siblings. In hopes that he might help her nerves while flying, Simon gave her his old broom. At her insistance, he proceeded to autograph it for memories sake seeing as he had assured her he wasn't continuing to play quidditch professionally. He is quite pleased to see that Kurumi has been given the position of prefect she so richly deserves and knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that she will do him and the lions proud. 'Selina Skylar' When Simon became captain, he hadn't known the position would help him meet one of his dearest friends. But it was true for from the time the first year had approached him with a million and one questions about quidditch and the team, she was a part of his life. Her years actually playing on the team only cementing the relationship. At the end of his seventh year, he learned through her confession, that she had a crush on him, though nothing could truly become of it with their difference in ages as he graduated and she was left behind for 5 more years. However that didn't effect their friendship, if anything it strengthened it seeing as the ackwardness between them had been released and Simon was very proud to hear she had followed in his footsteps as Gryffindor captain. 'Kyleigh Manning' Kyleigh Manning met the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain while studying in the library (and falling over herself while she did so managing to knock all the books she was holding over), the clumsy girl had some other hilarious interactions with the Gryffindor including him saving her from falling out of the Giant Treehouse and onto the ground by catching her and proceeding to knock him over in the process. The Ravenclaw although awkward, and sometimes hilariously so quickly became friends with the Gryffindor boy. Simon didn't know that the Ravenclaw girl had developed a little bit of a crush on him until he was later told in a letter from Kyle herself. And not to mention, a letter that was in person. Awkward. Yet again. Both seemed to be equally shocked that they had remembered each's favorite icecream flavor from when they went to Florean's once over the summer before Seventh year. Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2075 Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:YATI Category:Aurors Category:Ministry of Magic